It is known to deliver parts for use in a production line to the line in containers of various types. The known containers are physically divided into layers of packaging cells, each cell for holding a part, to thereby segregate the parts from one another for ease of handling during removal from the cells and for avoidance of damage to the parts that could otherwise result from parts colliding together during movement of the shipping container. Once delivered to the production line, a person working at the production line removes individual parts from the container so that the parts may be used in the production process. For example, parts to build portions of an automobile in an automobile production line environment may arrive at the production line in a shipping container, which is placed near the production line to allow a person access to remove a part from the container for use in the production process. Some of these parts may be bulky in size, relatively heavy, and/or awkward to handle.
It is typically not economical or efficient to individually ship parts for a production process, therefore, several parts are shipped in a single container. Typically, a container may be subdivided into multiple, stacked layers with each layer having several packaging cells or “packs” wherein each pack or cell preferably contains one part to be used in the manufacturing process. The packs aid in at least two ways. First, the packs separate one part from another for ease of handling purposes. Second, the packs separate the parts from one another so that they do not become entangled with each other or collide with other parts during movement of the shipping container from one location to another.
Such known shipping containers may be several feet wide, several feet deep and several feet long, and are typically designed to fit on a standard 48 inch by 45-inch pallet base. The shipping containers may contain multiple layers stacked on top of one another with each layer having a plurality of packaging cells or packs. Once the shipping container is brought to the manufacturing environment to be used, for example, in providing parts for a production line, the container may be placed in a position next to or near the line and the person working at that area begins to remove parts from the packs in the shipping container. Due to the nature of the size of the shipping container and the number of parts in it there will be parts that exist in packs relatively closer to the person responsible for handling the parts and there will be other parts further removed, in packs at the rear of the shipping container, that will necessitate a longer reach by the person removing the parts. Therefore, certain parts contained in packs at the rear of the shipping container will be more difficult to reach and lift out of the packs in the rear of the container.
The present invention is an improved shipping container comprising multiple trays per layer within the container, each tray having packs thereon, designed with ergonomics in mind. Therefore, the present invention is relatively easier for a person handling the parts to use. The ergonomic packs of the present invention may be arranged on or form a part of a tray. As a forward resting tray within a layer of the container is emptied of parts from each pack, that tray may be removed from the container and a rearward resting tray may be grasped by its handle and the tray pulled forward in the container so that the parts in the packs of that tray may now be more easily retrieved from each pack. Each tray may be supplied with a handle for enabling a person to slide trays having packs thereon closer to the person. Parts that may be in packs at the rear of the container are thus able to be moved forward or closer to the person prior to removing those parts from the rear-most packs. By enabling the person handling the parts to lesson the moment arm (resulting from the length of the reach a person has to make to grasp a part in a rearward pack multiplied by the weight of the part) the person handling the parts requires less force and thereby the parts removal process is rendered easier.
The trays are preferably adapted to slide with respect to a surface beneath them using a differential height design for the walls of the packs. In addition to the differential wall height of the packs, the assembly of the packs is done in a manner that allows for a smooth bottom surface under the trays to enable the trays to freely slide with respect to the surface beneath them (which may be another layer or tray of additional packs in a stacked configuration within the container).